


Bop to the top

by f_lero



Category: Glee
Genre: Chaptered, Dalton Academy, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian proceeds to make Nick Duval popular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bop to the top

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the same named song from High School Musical. Rated just in case, since I'm not really sure yet where this will go.
> 
> Based on these gifsets (http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cliche+gifset+au) so all thanks for inspiration go to Ms Briana.

"I could totally make any guy here popular."

Thad lifted up his gaze from his papers and raised an eyebrow at the smug-looking Warbler.

"What?"

Sebastian shrugged. "I'm serious. I'm like, the coolest guy Dalton's ever seen, right?" Thad shrugged but nodded, because it was kind of true, really. Sebastian was like, the epitome of coolness and all the guys at Dalton wanted to either be him or be with him. "And I mean, no one could ever top that, but I'm cool on so many levels I could easily spread that."

"Oh yeah?" Thad stood up and walked across the still-empty choir room to Sebastian, stopping in front of him and crossing his arms. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You saying I can't?"

Thad shrugged. "I'm just saying. There are some people here no one, not even you, could make seem cool and popular."

"Oh, Thad, Thad, Thad… you mock me, sir", Sebastian smirked, shaking his head dismissively. "And who do you think one of these people is?"

Thad looked at Sebastian pointedly. "Nick Duval."

"…Nick Duval?"

"Nick Duval."

* * *

"Nick, come on, get up, get up, get up!"

"Mmmh", the boy mumbled sleepily and turned on his other side, pulling his blanket tighter around himself.

"Nickyyyyy! C'mon! It's morning! The sun is shining! We don't have classes today! Let's do something fun!"

"Go away, I'm sleeping… JEFF! Stop it!" The blonde grinned widely as the dark-haired boy got up to sit on his bed, pushing the bouncing boy away.

"C'mon, Nick!"

"Fine! I'll get up, just get off of me!"

Jeff just kept grinning as Nick rubbed his sleepy eyes, yawning and stretching slowly. Then he yawned again, glancing at Jeff angrily and disappeared to the bathroom.

When he got out, Jeff was sitting on his bed, still grinning. Nick sighed but couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"I swear, you're like a puppy. An annoying, never-tiring, incredibly cute puppy." He turned to his closet to pick up clothes for the day and didn't see the way Jeff blushed slightly at his words. He took out a simple black hoodie and blue jeans, pulling the latter on and throwing off his t-shirt, again missing the way Jeff's pupils widened slightly as his gaze wandered over his naked torso, and the way his smile altered when he pulled on the hoodie.

"So. What's on your mind?" Nick turned around to ask Jeff, who shook himself off of his thoughts and smiled at him, getting up.

"Let's go off-campus. To the mall or something."

"…to the mall?" Nick sighed, biting his lip. "There are so many people…" He'd never really been one to easily socialize with people and he knew he wasn't one to be easily liked, either. He'd rather just stayed in their room the whole day but Jeff was so excited he didn't have the heart to say no.

"Please, Nicky? It'll be fun, I swear."

"…Fine."

* * *

"I told you. Nick Duval is too much, even for you", Thad said. Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? Challenge. Accepted", he answered, raising his chin.

"What?"

"I bet I can make Nick Duval popular in two weeks at most."

"You can't be serious", Thad frowned.

"Watch me", Sebastian smirked as the doors opened and the rest of the Warblers arrived to the meeting.

"It's a bet", Thad whispered and shook Sebastian's hand before heading to his place, calling the meeting to order.


End file.
